The Chronicles of the Heaven Dragon Slayer
by Deity Lilith
Summary: It's de ja vu for Gajeel when he is assigned to team natsu to take down a dark guild. But what comes home with them will have him forever questioning if he ever deserved this lovely gift from above. Gajeel x oc Rated T for now cx


This is mainly a story created for my friend Ava cx but ill be tying her in with the main story later on :D

OC Character: Sephora

Eye color : Green

Hair color : Black

Name of Dragon : Tiamat

Birthday : November 29th

Age : 21

Temperament : painfully shy and quiet and withdrawn

Fighting temperament : outgoing, almost aggressive

Fighting Style : Angel Dragon Slayer with the ability to use Light Magic

* * *

Pain. It has been the only solid and continuous emotion she had received in the last fifteen years of her damned existence on this hellhole. Ever since the year seven seven

seven her life had been falling to the dumps and now all she could do was go through with it as she knew better by now that this was as best as she would ever get. Emerald

gaze burned in fury as she stared down her opponent across the field from her. Frosted breath coming out in short heavy puffs as she tried to reel in the pain that radiated

throughout her entire bruised frame. Pale fingers curling into fists as she charged her grinning opponent with a roar of frustration.

" **Talons of the heavenly divine!"**

* * *

A grunt fell from the mouth of a stunned Iron dragon slayer as he looked down at the glaring exceed, Pantherlily. " **What the hell Lily!? Why'd ya do that?** " Questioned

Gajeel as he stared down at the now smirking Lily as he shrugged his furry black shoulders and went back to munching on a sweet sweet kiwi slice from his bowl that Mirajane

brought over earlier. Grumbling beneath his breath Gajeel smacked the back of Lily's head, the exceed growling at him, as he walked away to go order another ale from the

elder Strauss sibling. His nose twitching as he looked over to where his old teammate and long time friend Juvia was snuggled into her mate, the new dragon slayer called Jace.

It had been a few months since he joined them and showed them his power to work with ice and some bits of water. He had been the reason for the destruction on the

mountain side back in the Kaijo mountains as he had been fighting a beast for a few days. They had thankfully gotten there on time as he had exhausted himself out, falling to

the ground after nearly getting sliced open and going unconscious from blood loss. When they had all come back to the guild everyone accepted him in except for Juvia as she

didn't like having another ice mage around. Especially with her sights on her precious Gray-sama. But after he had saved her life countless times, helped her over her

heartbreak when Gray fell in love with another woman she had finally realized the man she needed the entire time had literally been there for her.

Snorting with a roll of his eyes as he heard the love birds whisper sweet nothings to one another, He grabbed his ale from Mirajane and sauntered back to his spot in the

corner. He honestly didn't know why he was so agitated. Perhaps it was because his first crush Levy had started dating Freed a while back leaving him feel worthless. Or

because just about every dragon slayer within Fiore had a mate, except for himself, Sting and Rogue, and breeding season was coming soon. It would mark his sixth year

without ever finding out who his mate was or even if he had one. Let alone deserve one. He was a cocky ass bastard that hardly anyone could stand. Closing his crimson eyes

after gulping down the cold alcohol, he allowed his mind to drift to nothing as per usual and let slumber take over.4

* * *

Pushing herself to her feet, frame wobbling for a moment as she stared at her opponent with a stoic facade. She could see him calculating her next attack in his mind, fingers

moving, itching to cast another spell and take her down so he could win. But she wouldn't let him. If she did, she may as well kill herself. " **You may as well give in**

 **sweetheart, ya ain't gonna win against me. No one has.** " A dark chuckle left the pale cracked lips of the man infront of her. Dark eyes shaded by even darker strands of

greasy tresses narrowed as he watched her wobble forward. " **Never you greasy freak!** " She yelled out as she put her hands in front of her before into the air as she called

out her magic. " **Here my o angels of above. Grant me strength and valor as I vanquish thy foe.** "

The air stalled for a moment around them, ceasing the burning ash that fell down from the sky, burning embers that continued to fuel the fires around them in the torched

valley dimmed and extinguished before a large gust of wind swirled around the woman. A thin beam of light breaking through the dark clouds and casting a angelic glow over

her. " **Hear me now divine beings of above, vanquish thy foe!** " She called out as she shot the beam of light at the dark wizard causing him to stumble back in shock and

cover his eyes. His biggest mistake. Charging forward the woman forced the light to burn brighter and singe his clothing as she sucked in a lungful of air and called out her

final move to force him down. " **Roar of the Heavens Angelic dragon!"**

* * *

" **GAJEEL! Wake up ya smelly metal head, we have a mission to do!** " Yelled the hot headed, literally, Natsu as he even went as far as to punch the slumbering iron

dragon in the face with a flaming fist. " **Natsu that's no way to wake up a comrade!** " Exclaimed Erza as she herself punched Natsu into the ground beneath her as she

watched Gajeel stand up with a firm and low growl that was near primal. If not already. " **What the fuck do ya want?** " He growled as he watched the ice stripper hold up a

flyer to his face before Erza decided to fill him in. " **Alike what happened a few months ago with Jace, the council has asked us once more to take care of something**

 **for them. This time it's a dark guild."**

Gajeel's already hardened gaze turned primal as they went to dangerous slits as he ripped the piece of paper from the stripper's grasp and looked it over then back at Erza.

The old man upstairs, Makarov, knew better than to involve him in with dark guilds after what happened with Raven Tail and Phantom Lord. Now they wanted him to help them

investigate a dark guild? They had to be fucking joking. But after seeing the large ass reward of two hundred million jewel, he knew he couldn't say no. He desperately needed

the cash to pay for his bills and large appetite. plus having to buy Lily new equipment and clothing along with himself as they went through it way too fast when they trained

or went on missions. Releasing a heavy sigh he just gave a nod to the redhead, receiving a light pet to the head from her which had him growl again as he didn't like being touched.


End file.
